


Echo

by Cephy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think he doesn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

They think he doesn't remember.

And most of the time, they're right. When the sun is shining, when Winry is laughing and Den running around his feet, when the smell of fresh baking fills the house-- when there is so much else to think about and do, it's easy to forget everything but the moment. Easy to put aside the nagging voices and half-thoughts in the back of his head.

But that doesn't mean they're not there. And at night, when the distractions are gone and he lies alone in the dark, they are impossible to ignore. Bits and pieces, fragments of things out of place and out of time-- impossible to understand and only present enough to hurt.

Something in him cries out for a missing piece. Some part of him begs for the other part of it to come home.

And when he wakes in the morning with his heart pounding and his brother's name on his lips, even the sun doesn't have the power to drive it all away.


End file.
